Sherlock Holmes and The Sister
by AwkwardFangirl777
Summary: Sherlock and Watson are on a very important case But everything is about to go horribly wrong when John had set up dinner with his sister, Harry. The conversation grows & Sherlock has memories coming back to haunt him, shaking the ground of his friendship with john. Harry goes about causing chaos around London but will she be able to stump the worlds greatest consulting detective?
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock quickened his pace along the cement paved side walk, each step landing ever so quietly as if he were trying to hide every possible conclusion that he had ever existed. Which he was, especially with a case like this and John's life on the line did not make it any of the much easier?

The moon broke through the clouds as Sherlock gave a silent cough.

A text came through his phone.

_ Where are you? –JW_

_ On my way, be cautious –_SH

_ Did you remember Dinner?_ _–JW_

_ Of course, did you remember the case?_ –_SH_

_ With the mad doctor? Yes and I am positive we won't be seeing him anytime soon, now hurry. –JW_

Keeping it short and to the point he texted back with a simple, _You can never be sure John –SH_

It wasn't long until Sherlock had made it back to the flat. With a sigh he pushed open the door, climbed up the flight of stairs and greeted his way into the barren room.

"John!" he exclaimed, shocked as he looked around his almost spotless flat, "Where are all of my experiments! John! What have you-"

John peeked around the median in between the kitchen and the small living room, a very fake and wary smile lingering on his face, "Sherlock we have company… Don't you remember me telling you that? Dinner tonight?"

"What do you mean company?" Sherlock spat, "You haven't had a girlfriend since February and you have no friends," Sherlock paused, "Except for Mike of course, but you haven't talked to him in ages-"

"Sherlock-" John tried to intervene.

"Besides why bring up an old friendship when things are doomed from the start, clearly you had no common interest and no intent on staying friends with him-"

"Sherlock are you quite finished."

"No I am not, John," Taking a small breath he looked behind john, "Besides we have an important case to get onto, we-"

"Sherlock! Shut up!" John Coughed, straightening out his clothes as he calmed his mind and his temper. "I would like you to meet, my sister, Harry."

A tall almost slender women who looked nothing like john stood up, "Mr. Holmes," She smiled looking down, "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, after all johns been through, you have been an incredible-"

"Pleasure." He interrupted, rudely and with a cruel look in his eyes.

"Sherlock. She's my sister!" John raised his voice almost getting to the point of punching his best friend square in the jaw.

"I know, which means she deserves no special treatment." He poured himself a drink of wine, drinking distastefully.

"The last time you were this unseeingly rude to someone… was… was with moriarty!" John stuttered, trying to gather his thoughts from his almost blinding rage.

"Oh john, please sit down." Harry brushed some of her frizzy hair away from her face, "It's quite alright. I'm fine."

"But harry-"

"John, please. Let's just eat and have a good time." She rose her glass to him, then made a cold, least deserving eye contact with Sherlock, "Besides, I'm pretty sure your roommate here has some important news to tell you."

The room went quiet as Harry slid her utensils over as she reached over and put some ham that her brother had made onto her porcelain plate, "John," She placed her silverware carefully in each hand, "Have you got a job yet? You haven't kept me updated on anything since I visited you in the hospital after your accident."

The ice coming from Johns sisters mouth made Sherlock want to go and turn on the fireplace, "Do you have a reason for being here?"

"I actually work at the hospital occasionally. They like my are of expertise and I am just a good hand to keep around." John kept the conversation going as if Sherlock hadn't even said a thing.

"Oh that is absolutely wonderful."

"How's your drinking? Are you still-"

"Oh heavens no, I got into a rehabilitation center that has helped me a lot. Met a guy and now mum insists that I come and check on my brother, she's getting sicker, you know."

"Really?" Johns expression dropped.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, he never actually knew the complication of family bonding. Seeing as his mother, who was depressed and obsessed with the way she was presented, never expected much from her children. Only that they became successful. His father wasn't any help either, with his drinking addiction and the constant beating of his mother, but Sherlock had never told anyone that, he had kept it a secret for so long it was shocking and almost scandalous to even think about it.

"Sherlock?" Harry's voice poked through his thoughts.

He looked around for john, but found him nowhere in sight, "Where's John?"

"HE went upstairs to get my bag, I left a not from our mum in there she actually hasn't gotten this whole technology thing down yet." Harry smiled slyly.

"For the 2nd time, Ms. Watson. Why is it that you came here tonight, because I am almost positive that it was not for john."

"Oh Sherlock…" She said playfully, resting her head on her hand with a pout, "You're no fun." She laughed and stood up, walking over to him, "What do you expect from me? Family fighting? A little wrestling?" She punched him lightly on the arm, biting her tongue with a smile, "Or just cold-blooded murder?"

"What?"

"John doesn't know, but I definitely know you. We haven't met but I definitely know you." She sat down next to Sherlock, leaning against the table, "We have been watching you."

"We? What do you-"

"Oh come on, you _are_ supposed to be the most intelligent man to ever exist aren't you? Tell me who 'we' is." Smirking she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Now if you are trying to play a game with me Harriet Watson, I will-" John stopped as he look at his sister, "Harry are you okay? Sherlock what did you do? I was only gone for 3 minutes!"

"What do you mean?" turning back to, Sherlock glared at the now crying damsel in distress as she cried and sputtered, giving Sherlock a quick slap and then running to John's arms.

"Sherlock?" John mouthed, "What did you do?"

"J-j-j John? Go get my bag will you? I-it's next to your laptop. I j-j-just need to get my coat. Please walk me to my car?"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, looking back to Sherlock, "Positive."

John ran back upstairs and Harry changed like the sun to the moon, "So I guess this is goodbye" She grabbed her coat off of her seat.

Trying to make sense of the situation, Sherlock stayed silent.

John made his way back down stairs, "Harry lets go." He shouted.

Leaning over in Sherlock's ear, Harry Whispered something that would haunt him, "I'll be sure to tell Moriarty 'Hi' for you. He sure does miss you, Sherlock Holmes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sherlock Holmes eyed his companion, John. Hoping that somewhere in his mind he could find a perfectly good explanation for what happened to Harry.

"Sherlock?"

"yes John."

"you are going to call my sister-"

"No."

"Ask her back out to dinner-"

"No."

"And apologize."

"Absolutely not, John! She is working with-"

"She is not working with the enemy!" John stood up, with his emotions exploding there was no way he would just sit there and talk to his friend, "Sherlock! You need help! You've gone completely mental! I know for a fact that my sister would never side with some lunatic like you!"

"John, She is, she-" Sherlock's voice got weaker from the words john was aiming at him.

"I know what you are saying Sherlock but there is no reason for me to believe you." He stopped, taking in the tension-filled air, "You hurt my sister Sherlock. I wouldn't be mad for any other reason, but you hurt my sister. No please go and call her. I, on the other hand, am going to the clinic."

Sherlock watching as John went out the door. Sighing he picked up the phone

John furiously made his way to the clinic, to his spare job, to get away form his annoying flat mate.

He walked in to see Mary, The receptionist for the office and obviously Johns current, as people would put it, Crush.

Mary smiled, lifting her eyes from her computer, "Long night I suppose."

John gave out an undernoted laugh, "You have no idea, Sister meeting a sociopath flat mate, don't worry if you missed it, it will probably be all over the headlines."

Mary laughed, "My night wasn't nearly as fun as yours was. Nothing was on the telly, besides Doctor Who and the news."

Smiling john tapped his fingers on the desk, "Y-you wan-"

"john." Mary looked nervously away.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Mary's voice interrupted, it's alarming question coming out like the bell at the end of a typewriter.

"Um- What?" John stopped, composing himself, "I would love to , Mary, when, exactly?"

She smiled with confidence as the waiting room kept filing up with patients, "Tonight at seven, you can bring your sister and your flat mate, sort of like a double date, you know, it would ease up the tension."

The stack of Patient papers and reviews in Mary's hands, transferred to johns with no warning, causing him to jump.

Johns mind flourished, trying to comprehend the complexity of the sentence and the papers, "Okay, sounds great," He finally regained eye contact, "I'll be picking you up around seven."

With joy, Mary beamed, "Oh, good, I was hoping you would say that," She leaned forward, planting a kiss on his cheek, "See you later, John."

John walked to his office, to wait for the next patient, And on his way back, he did a little dance as he forgot about the night before.

Sherlock let the phone ring to voicemail, knowing fully well that is was Harry Watson calling him back from the calls she missed from him.

He finally picked it up with a grunt after leaving it ringing for 5 calls. Clearing his throat he gave a small, "Hello."

"Oh Sherlock, were you ignoring me?" Harry answered surprised, "I wouldn't have guessed you would have called me." She lied, twirling her hair, "You must have so many questions about Mori-"

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?" He asked, displeased with the idea all together.

"What?" There was a crackling of deathly silence from the other end.

"Will you or will you not join me for dinner?" He repeated, rolling his eyes, "I'm assuming john will be there, because he was the one who begged me to do this as an apology and he will probably have a date, so it's probably going to be at that one fancy restaurant on 23rd."

"Sherlock Holmes, you know how to make a girl swoon," She said, her voice a little shaken and off guard at the recent questions. She still smiled anyway and looked over and whispered to the man sitting next to her and then directed her question to Sherlock. "Will this be at eight or nine?"

"Seven sharp. You are staying at the double tree, yes?"

"Yes I am, oh and Mr. Holmes?" She chimed in.

"Yes." Sherlock paced the room, getting even more restless as he listened to the silent whispers.

"My employer would like to arrange a meeting with you soon. He is _dying_ to see you."

"good night Harry." He hung up, throwing the phone at the wall where he had made a web of the path of the evil psychopath. He had a chance to contact Moriarty, he could have ended all of this.

Quietly to himself Sherlock Holmes said, "Dying to see me? I bet you are, but you are going to have to wait."


End file.
